


Sensitive Ears

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [94]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale's pack implied, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Inspired by prompt 34. "Train," from this list: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/173550179036/drabble-prompts-hello-all-i-really-want-to-do





	Sensitive Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt 34. "Train," from this list: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/173550179036/drabble-prompts-hello-all-i-really-want-to-do

Feeling Derek stir Stiles snuggled close enough to kiss his neck and get the ‘wolf’s attention.

Derek was tempted, but, “The betas are already here,” he said.

“Yeah. _Why’d_ we give ’em a key?” Stiles asked, again.

“I gave a key to _Boyd_. He’s responsible.”

“Responsible for destroying our sex life,” Stiles quipped. “Why not just train ‘em for twice as long tomorrow?”

“We hear you!” someone shouted from downstairs.

“Come on!” Stiles cajoled. “Send ‘em home and lets bust the bed springs. We haven’t done that since—”

“Last night,” Derek finished.

“WE HEAR YOU!” came three voices in unison.


End file.
